Dreamgirls
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Abby's dreams have become more sexually graphic. Her subconscious gave her Ziva. And now, her mind has given her another object of her latent desire. I have five words for you. Abby and Ziva and Kate. Yes, I went there. Abby/Ziva/Kate femslash.


**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by Belisarius Productions and CBS Television Studios. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: For those of you who don't know me, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is LaughLoveLive, Triple L or Trip for short, and I am here to entertain you. I have authored 21 femslash stories that cover five fandoms; That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Hannah Montana, Grey's Anatomy and wrestling. And before you think it, I guarantee you that if you read one of my age-progressed stories (none of those main characters are under the age of 18); you will never look at the Disney Channel the same way again (in a good way! LOL!).**

**So, if you're new to me, hello and welcome to my story. I love reviews and private messages so please, shower me with them; the more, the better. I accept constructive criticism and I laugh heartily at flames and I will answer any question that you throw at me.**

**This one-shot was written as a birthday gift for one of my dear femslash author friends, bekahbabe, over a year ago. I decided that as I am re-posting my other stories, I would post this as a new story for a new fandom. I really hope you enjoy it and I really look forward to reading your reviews and PM's and meeting new people.**

**And now, my first NCIS fic… **

**Dreamgirls**

**By**

**LaughLoveLive**

There is a downside to drinking CafPow. The downside is the crash. When the crash hits, it hits Abby hard. She always managed to time her consumption of CafPow so that when the crash came, she was safely tucked inside her apartment. But this time, her timing was off. It was 7:30 pm and all was quiet on the fall evening at NCIS. Gibbs and the rest of the crew had gone home. Abby was running one last set of tests before she called it a night when the crash hit her like a ton of bricks. She was sitting in front of the genetic analyzer when sleep enveloped her. As the curtain came down on her consciousness, the curtain went up on her most active imagination. Lately, her subconscious had been having a ball offering her graphic dreams featuring herself and Ziva in all sorts of sexual scenarios that would make her teeth sweat at the mere remembrance of a single detail. But on this night, her mind conjured up something that tapped into the core of an unspoken desire, one that perhaps she had never even consciously considered. Her mind was about to introduce an irresistible force to an immovable object. And Abigail Sciuto was smack dab in the middle of it all.

The dream…

Abby is at her computer concentrating on analysis of a video surveillance tape. She rewound and played the tape over and over again, looking for the one small flicker of movement in one of the corners of the room she was watching. A black tank top that was once a short sleeve t-shirt, plaid skirt that hit her at mid-thigh, thigh-high black tights and chunky black Doc Martens was her outfit of choice with only the white lab coat providing a visual contrast.

"You ready to go?" The voice of the beguiling Ziva David called out to Abby from the entrance to the lab.

Abby grinned but didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Give me five minutes, Z."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Ziva purred. Abby sensed by the sound of her voice that it would be in her best interest to turn around. When she did, she saw the Mossad liaison officer clad in short khaki shorts, black tank top that was snug enough to display her perfectly lithe frame and boots the color of desert sand. Her long hair was tucked underneath a baseball cap, but as in all of Abby's fantasies about Ziva, the hair was freed with a removal of the cap and a simple toss of the head from one side to the other. To say that Ziva's eyes burned with lustful desire would underestimate their appearance. Her eyes spoke to one singular purpose – the total consumption of all things Abby.

Abby swiveled in her chair and slowly rose to her feet. "Since you put it that way…" Abby said in a way that her made her voice sound like the personification of smooth melting steel. Abby began making her way over to the entrance where Ziva stood. Just before reaching her position, Ziva spoke.

"I hope you don't mind, but…" Ziva, without taking her eyes off of the approaching Abby, raised her right arm and motioned with her index and middle fingers with two deliberate curls to someone standing off to the side. "… this time, I brought a friend." Abby stopped two feet short of Ziva just as the other figure came in to view.

"Hey Abby. Did you miss me?" Abby felt a mixture of shock, joy, awe and arousal after hearing the purred words of Caitlin Todd. Abby couldn't take her eyes off of her late friend and colleague. She wanted to cry, she wanted to hug her and never let her go. She opened her mouth but no sound would come out. What would she, could she possibly say to Kate? Abby didn't have to worry about that. In this instance, Kate beat her to the punch. "Abby, we don't know when you're gonna wake up, so focus." Kate said softly. "Look at me. All of me." The Kate standing before her had on a white lab coat just like the one she had on. Kate then slowly opened it to reveal a red lace demicup bra with matching boyshort panties. Red four inch stiletto heels completed the dream ensemble. Kate then smirked and shook her head. "You and DiNozzo, I swear." Kate playfully scoffed.

"No way, Kate." Abby said. "I'm much better than Tony." Abby then quickly advanced on Kate, pulling her hair from behind. Kate's mouth instinctively flew open and Abby took the opportunity to cover Kate's mouth with her own. It wasn't the first time that Abby had a fantasy about Kate. But it was the first time since Kate's death and it was the first time that her fantasies of Kate and Ziva had melded together into one.

In her dreams of Kate, she is the aggressor. She is rough with the incarnation of the late Federal agent. Hair pulling, a little slapping and a lot of screaming are always involved. When it comes to Ziva, the roles are reversed. One look into the eyes of the Middle Eastern beauty and Abby had to be dominated by her. Anything less would be uncivilized.

"Let her go, Abigail." Ziva softly ordered. If there was one thing that made Abby soaking wet in her dreams, it's when Ziva called her Abigail. The gorgeous Goth immediately released Kate from her grasp. "Trust me when I tell you that you'll like our way much better." Ziva purred.

In that instant, Kate advanced on Abby, taking her by the throat and pushing her up against the frame of the lab door. Abby looked down at the slightly shorter brunette with her mouth slightly agape, breathing heavily. Surely if this were real life, she would have come already. But in this dream she was able to hold out.

"How does it feel to be dominated by me?" Kate asked in a sultry tone as she applied slightly more pressure to Abby's neck.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." Abby strained to say. Ziva then slowly made her way over to Abby and put her lips to Abby's ear.

"I think she does." Ziva said in that sexy Israeli accent that drove Abby insane. Just then, Kate reached between Abby's legs and brushed her clit through the fabric of her underwear causing her to jump and moan.

"She's beyond wet." Kate purred as she exchanged devilish grins with Ziva. "Let's give her something to really get wet for." The twinkle in Ziva's eyes signaled to Abby that the good kind of trouble was coming her way.

Kate and Ziva simultaneously ripped Abby's tank top away revealing a black lace bra underneath.

"Always a lady lurking underneath. We'll fix that." Ziva hissed seconds before popping the front clasp of Abby's undergarment, freeing her alabaster breasts. Immediately, two hungry mouths clamped down onto her rosy nipples, sucking and nibbling with just the amount of roughness that would set Abby on fire.

"God… damn." Abby growled as placed one hand on the back of each woman's hair, gripping for dear life as each woman rolled and twirled the steel ring affixed to each nipple. Ziva detached her mouth from Abby's breast long enough to speak.

"Let go. Now." Ziva said, secretly aroused by Abby's definitive tug on her locks. The moment she let go, both women seized a wrist, pinning them over her head. Ziva reattached her lips to Abby's nipple with an audible hum.

Abby rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "You're gonna… make me beg… to be fucked. Huh?" Abby stammered.

"This is your dream. Do you want to beg?" Kate asked saucily before sucking deeply.

"Yeah." Abby panted.

"Then beg me, bitch." Kate ordered. Kate calling Abby a bitch sent a charge through Abby. Kate was always tender in her dreams, but not today. Today, there is no doubt as to who is in charge.

"Fuck me." Abby panted.

Ziva grabbed one of Abby's pigtails and yanked her head to the side. "Louder." Ziva demanded.

"Fuck me!" Abby elevated her volume. It wasn't enough for her new mistress.

"Not loud enough." Kate grumbled before giving one of Abby's nipple rings a quick tug, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the taller woman.

"She likes that." Ziva sexily sneered.

"I think you're right." Kate replied before doing it again, eliciting another groan from Abby.

"Kate, fuck me!" Abby bellowed.

"That's better." Kate purred.

"What about me?" Ziva teased.

"I think you have to…" Kate started.

"You're right." Ziva cut her off before placing the small ring between her thumb and forefinger and giving it a gentle tug causing Abby to moan and squirm. She then placed the nipple in her mouth and flicked it rapidly with her tongue.

"Goddamnit Ziva! Shit!" Abby cried in pleasure.

"There you go baby." Kate said before kissing the now whimpering Abby. When Kate broke the kiss, she could see that Abby was awestruck.

"I can't believe this is happening." Abby said.

"You've wanted this since the day you met me." Ziva growled.

"I hated you the day I met you." Abby shot back.

"You still wanted to fuck me." Ziva retorted. "Didn't you?" Abby decided that in that moment, she wanted a little more from Ziva. So she decided not to answer her. In that moment, Ziva gave her exactly what she wanted, giving the nipple ring another tug. "DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes!" Abby replied.

"Abby wanted to hate-fuck me." Ziva said to Kate. "How would you have done it Abigail?"

"What?" Abby asked.

Ziva pressed her lips to Abby's ear as she pressed her fingers against the wet spot that had formed in the front of Abby's panties. "I said, how would you have hate-fucked me? What would you have done to me?" Ziva breathed.

"I have… this huge strap-on…" Abby started.

"You mean that one?" Ziva purred. Abby looked over at her workstation and saw her ten-inch strap-on sitting there, waiting to be used."

"How…" Abby questioned.

"This is a dream, remember?" Kate whispered.

In an instant, a twinkle appeared in Abby's eyes. "That's right. It's my dream." Abby cooed. In less time that it would take to say Ziva's full name, Abby turned the tables on her Israeli dominatrix, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the wall. An almost blissful grin washed over Ziva's face.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to… how do you say it…" Ziva started.

"Make you my bitch." Abby said.

"Exactly." Ziva replied. Abby's response was to rip Ziva's tank top from her body with both hands, leaving Ziva in her black bra and khaki shorts and boots. Abby then grabbed Kate by the back of the hair and pulled her to within millimeters of Ziva's face causing Kate to gasp.

"Kiss her… and do it right." Abby growled to Kate who was more than willing to oblige. Kate and Ziva dueled for supremacy with such primal ferocity that both women lost themselves in the makeout session, temporarily forgetting Abby. The forensic scientist put a stop to the Sapphic session by reassuming her grip on Kate's hair. "Go warm that up for me." Abby said to Kate, referring to the fake phallus perched on her desk. "I've got some work to do here." Abby turned her attention back to Ziva without regard to Kate. She knew exactly where Kate was going and what she would be doing moments from now.

"So Abigail, what now?" Ziva inquired, Abby still pinning her to the wall.

"Patience, my beloved." Abby answered. "I feel like taking my time getting you worked up."

"Beloved. That's…"

"Your last name in Hebrew. I know." Abby replied. "I know everything about you. My dream, remember?" Ziva drew a deep breath of building arousal. "See. It's working already. Fuck the mind first, and the body is sure to follow."

"Well… I don't get worked up." Ziva shot back. "I enjoy sex but I don't…" Before Ziva could finish her sentence, Abby pinched and rolled one of Ziva's nipples through her bra. Breath caught at the back of her throat and her eyes stretched wide before rolling back in her head. She then let out a shaky breath complete with full body shudder.

"Just because you have small breasts doesn't mean you don't like having them played with." Abby purred with a wicked grin.

"You couldn't have possibly known that." Ziva said in disbelief as Abby unhooked her bra.

"I know that and I know this." Abby said as she swept her thumbs across Ziva's sensitive nipples. Ziva gasped at the precise moment another gasp could be heard from across the room.

Abby and Ziva's attention shifted to the other side of the room where Kate was perched on the edge of Abby's stool slowly impaling herself with Abby's playtoy. Kate's thrusts were slow bordering on excruciating in the most pleasurable sense of the word. The sounds of her self-love alone were beginning to drive Abby crazy with lust. The eyes of the unflappable Ziva narrowed and twitched at the sight of Kate pleasuring herself.

"When I'm finished getting you worked up, she's all ours." Abby whispered.

"I do not get worked up!" Ziva declared.

"You don't?" Abby asked before cocking her head to one side and slipping her hand down the front of Ziva's underwear. "Then what's this?" Abby removed her hand and held it in front of Ziva's face so she could see and smell the slick moisture. "If this isn't worked up, I don't know what is… On second thought, I do know what it is." Abby thrust her hand back down inside Ziva's panties and began fingering her with reckless abandon at the same instant that her ruby red lips latched onto Ziva's nipple and sucked with considerable force.

"OH… GOD… ABBY!" Ziva cried out. For the first time, Ziva did not call her Abigail in her dreams. That only served to fuel Abby as she massaged Ziva's clit. Abby then began to rhythmically rub Ziva's labia all the while consuming her breasts with her mouth.

Behind her, she could hear Kate working herself closer and closer to release. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed Kate massaging her breasts as she continued plunge the strap-on inside her.

"Do you think both of you could manage to come at the same time for me?" Abby asked both women as she continued to finger Ziva.

"Yes!" Kate immediately replied.

"I can if you…" Ziva started.

"I'm way ahead of you, sister." Abby replied before sliding two of her long, slender fingers inside Ziva and began pumping. Ziva let out a torrent of what Abby could only assume were obscenities in Hebrew as she began riding Abby's fingers. "Are you getting worked up?"

"Yeah!" Ziva replied.

"I can't hear you." Abby teased.

"Yes!" Ziva cried louder.

"Beloved, are you getting worked UP?" Abby demanded.

"YES! YES, I'M GETTING WORKED UP!" Ziva screamed. "Make me come." Ziva said almost under her breath. "Make me come." She repeated slightly louder.

Abby was now practically slamming her fingers inside Ziva. "Did you say… you want to come?" Abby cajoled.

"I want to come with Kate. Please!" Ziva begged. Ziva had never begged in her dreams. Ziva had never said please in her dreams. Abby was beyond turned on. She could not possibly refuse her Israeli lover.

Abby began pumping her fingers even faster. "C'mon Kate. You heard the lady." Abby said. Kate began working the dildo even faster. Her cries of ecstasy were bouncing off the walls of Abby's lab. Within moments both women were near the pinnacle of their sexual peak. When Abby heard Kate on the edge of her climax, she slowed her fingering of Ziva to a near stop and rubbed Ziva's clit with her thumb. She felt Ziva's vaginal walls tighten around her fingers. Her whole body stiffened briefly and then shook. A guttural scream exploded from the back of Ziva's throat that was nearly synchronous with Kate's throaty gasp at the moment of her release. A self-satisfied grin washed over Abby's face. "To second for one… to first for the double play." Abby said using a baseball analogy to underscore the double orgasm she initiated.

Ziva was still panting but would not wait for her heart rate to slow before making Abby make good on her promise.

"You said… she… was all ours." Ziva breathlessly said.

"You want to fuck her as bad as I want to fuck you, huh?" Abby asked. Again, Ziva's eyes lit up at the thought of the gorgeous Goth taking her. Abby picked up on Ziva's anticipation. "Do her… the way you want me to do you."

"Your wish is my command." Ziva panted as she walked over to Kate and ripped the phallus out of her hands. Ziva then expertly placed the dildo in the harness and secured it to herself. She then led Kate over to the metal table that in real life would be ice cold but in Abby's dream was just warm enough to accommodate a warm body. Abby leaned against the wall and slowly fingered herself as she watched the scene unfold. Ziva non-chalantly looked over her shoulder as she held Kate's ankles and gave Abby a simple message. "Abigail, Kate needs you."

Abby pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Kate, leaned over and roughly kissed her. At nearly that exact moment, Ziva thrust seven of the dildo's ten inches into Kate in a single stroke causing her to curse directly into Abby's open mouth. Abby felt a charge surge through her as Kate bellowed. "Do that again, Z." Abby said to Ziva. She then placed her mouth back onto Kate's a second before Ziva hit Kate with another seven inch stroke. Again, Kate screamed a muffled curse into Abby's mouth, this time earning her a rub on her clit from her Goth lover. Ziva then began a series of long, slow strokes that made Kate moan. "She likes it hard, Z." Abby directed. "Show her no mercy."

Ziva slowed her already slow strokes as she addressed Abby. "Your idea of no mercy is different than mine. Are you sure that's what she wants." Ziva inquired. A moment later, Ziva was on the receiving end of a face slap that would have made the toughest Mossad officer wince.

Kate withdrew her hand and looked up at Ziva with cold, lust-filled eyes. "She said… show me no mercy." Kate growled.

Ziva glared back at Kate then looked at Abby. While she looked at Abby and without warning to Kate, Ziva slammed into Kate, impaling her with all ten inches of the strap-on. Kate's gasp was loud enough to echo off the walls. The scream that followed nearly vibrated every instrument in the lab. Kate arched her back and nearly twisted herself off the table. Ziva, who never looked down at Kate during or after the seismic thrust, continued to look directly into Abby's eyes.

"Pay attention, Abigail." Ziva said with lusty irritation as she hit Kate with a smaller thrust that made her whimper before withdrawing, leaving only the tip inside. "This is how I want you to fuck me." Ziva said before she turned her head and drove the full length of the dildo in to Kate again. Kate let out another ear-splitting curse before Ziva began slamming herself into Kate with reckless abandon. Kate gasped and cried out again.

"HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!" Kate screamed as Ziva tore into her. Abby latched on to Kate's nipple and began sucking. Kate managed to grab a handful of Abby's hair as Ziva continued to pound her. All the air was being driven out of her lungs. Breathless gasps were all that came out of her mouth. With one stroke, Ziva buried herself as deep inside Kate as possible without injuring her eliciting the highest pitched yelp that Abby had ever heard. She knew at that moment that Kate was at Ziva's complete mercy.

"You still… want me to … show you … no mercy?" Ziva teased as she stroked.

"Fuck me, Ziva!" Kate said in a voice so strained that it sounded hoarse. Ziva then gripped Kate by the waist and continued delivering deep, lethal strokes.

"My… spot!" Kate strained in a high pitched voice. Abby grinned as she looked up at Ziva while she tweaked Kate's nipple. Ziva had not only found Kate's spot, but she was hitting it with every stroke. Kate jerked Abby's head toward her and roughly kissed Abby, probing her mouth with her tongue. Kate's head then fell back and her eyes popped open. It was only a matter of seconds before an orgasm ripped violently through her body. She was expecting Ziva to slow down upon seeing this. But she told Ziva to show her no mercy. Ziva continued her long, hard and deep strokes inside Kate through her orgasm. Kate's body had no time to come down off of its high. Every one of Kate's synapses were on fire. Ziva David owned her at the moment. There was no mercy, no surrender. It was total domination. Stroke after stroke, Kate cried out, whimpered, panted and swore. No more words would form in her mind. Her body was one giant nerve that was being continually tapped upon by a lover that was not going to stop until she determined that Kate had enough.

Ziva looked at Abby for a second before reaching down and grabbing a handful of Abby's raven locks, long since freed from the customary pigtails. Ziva pulled Abby to her and kissed the gorgeous Goth roughly. Both women were affected by the kiss as they moaned into one another's mouths. Ziva slowed her rhythm as Abby's liplock began rocking her to the core. Just as Abby pulled back, Ziva saw the flash of skin that was Kate's palm a millisecond before it connected with her cheek for the second time. Ziva came to respect the blows of the heavy-handed former Secret Service agent but didn't dare show it.

Ziva locked eyes with Kate and began pounding her even harder than before. Kate's cries grew louder with each stroke. Ziva began talking to her as a parent does a child during a spanking and found herself yelling over Kate.

"You like… hitting me?" Ziva said as she slammed into Kate. "Maybe you have too much energy!" Ziva snarled.

"YES!" Kate screamed.

"Maybe you need to come!" Ziva countered.

"PLEASE!" Kate cried out again.

"Come on Caitlin! Come for me! Come for Abigail!" Ziva ordered.

On command, Kate let out a blood-curdling scream as her third climax of the night seized her. Ziva pulled out and Abby immediately dove in and began lapping at Kate's center. Kate cried out several more times before using both hands to push Abby's head away. Abby's tongue on her sensitive clit after Ziva's brutal fucking was too much for her to bear.

"Ohmifuckinggod!" Kate panted as her body slowly began to release its grip on her.

Ziva smirked. "I told you I would show you no mer…" Ziva was stopped in mid sentence by a hard shove to the middle of her back that caused her to torso to hit the table next to where Kate was laying. "What the…?" Ziva said as she no longer felt the weight of the strap-on around her at the same time realizing she never took it off. She then felt Abby's lips graze her ear.

"This is a dream… remember." Abby purred, echoing Kate's words to her from earlier. This caused Kate to snicker.

"Ziva's gonna get it now!" Kate teased.

"Shut up, Agent Todd!" Ziva snapped.

"No. I think it's time for you to shut up, Officer David." Abby said coldly just before delivering a devastating thrust of her own to Ziva. The Israeli beauty was completely caught off-guard as her body shot forward at Abby's initial thrust and the one that immediately follow.

"Motherfucker!" Ziva bellowed.

"Officer David!" Abby said playfully. "I don't think I've ever heard you use that word!" Abby the growled. "Say it again!" Abby then slammed into Ziva two more times causing Ziva to cry out again.

"FUCK!" Ziva said as she splayed her arms in front of her as the upper half of her body lay face down on the table.

"Not quite 'Motherfucker', but it was nice." Abby teased.

Ziva decided to toy with the woman that was attempting to break her. "Not bad…" Ziva said breathlessly before a pregnant pause. Abby knew that Ziva wasn't finished. Ziva glanced over her shoulder and went for a verbal slice to cut Abby deeply. "… for a lab tech."

Abby thought of herself as more than a lab tech and set out to prove it every chance that she got. She was a part of the team even if she wasn't a field agent. Ziva knew it was a sore spot for Abby and hoped that the beautiful young woman would tap into the rage that bubbled up inside her.

Abby withdrew from Ziva and gave her the coldest look she had in her arsenal. Abby was near her boiling point. Ziva smirked and grinned as she deliberately licked the bottom of her top row of teeth. In one motion, Abby grabbed Ziva by the ankles and flipped her onto her back with a thud that echoed throughout the room.

"I've got to stand up to see this!" Kate giggled as she hopped off the table to get a good view.

Abby suddenly seized Ziva by the throat causing the Middle Eastern beauty to gasp. It was then that an almost sadistic grin danced across her face.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had it in you." Ziva teased.

Abby's grip on Ziva's throat tighened. "I dare you to say that again."

"She wants no mercy. She's trying to get you angry." Kate whispered.

"It's working." Abby said without taking her eyes off of Ziva.

"She loves you." Kate said.

"I love her too." Abby replied as she stared into Ziva's eyes. "That's why she's going to say it again. Because she wants me to show her just how much I love her."

"By breaking her in half?" Kate asked.

"Bingo, Jack!" Abby scoffed as her grip on Ziva's neck loosened.

"Blah, blah, blah." Ziva said with irritation and boredom in her voice. "Are you two Chatty Cindys done yet? Because I'd like to get fucked very hard now."

"It's Chatty Cathy, you…" Abby stammered as she searched for a good insult.

"What?" Ziva inquired as she decided to help Abby by rattling off Jewish slurs. "Hymie? Hooknose? Dreidl? Hot Pocket? Oven Magnet?... I've heard them all."

"Palestinian." Abby snarled, knowing that calling Ziva that should do the trick.

Ziva's eyes grew cold as she pursed her lips like she was applying lipstick. With the quickness of a cheetah, she delivered a thunderous open-handed smack to the side of Abby's face that caused Kate to wince. In the conscious world such a slap would have knocked Abby off her feet. In her dream world, however, Abby simply snapped her head back around to Ziva a second before a second slap contacted her cheek, ringing out through the cavernous lab. It was then Ziva's turn to snarl.

"You're nothing more than apprentice lab technician who got her master's degree from the bottom of a box of Cheerios!" Ziva said through gritted teeth.

That is when Abby snapped.

She drove the full length of the strap-on into Ziva with as much force as she could muster. Ziva's snarl quicky turned into a scream.

"It's… CRACKER JACKS!" Abby snapped as she began to pound Ziva. "YOU GET PRIZES OUT OF A BOX OF… CRACKER JACKS!"

Ziva's face held the story of a woman that was in complete shock, awe and bliss. Her eyes stretched open; her mouth formed into an "O" shape. Primal grunts and groans coming out of her mouth with each slam of Abby's hips against the back of her thighs. Abby was impaling her with each stroke. She didn't anticipate Abby being this strong and relentless and yet, it was exactly what she wanted.

"Ohmifuckinggod!" Ziva breathlessly panted. Abby's strokes were so lethal that Ziva couldn't catch enough wind in her lungs to cry out.

Kate moaned as she fingered herself watching the destruction of Ziva. Abby grabbed the back of Kate's head and roughly kissed her. Abby tore her mouth from Kate's to give her an order. "Kiss her!" Kate leaned in. Ziva pulled Kate's face down on top of hers to deliver the deepest kiss Abby had ever seen. That kiss spiked Abby's arousal even more causing her to go faster, which in turn caused Ziva to cry out even louder.

"Getting worked up, huh Officer David?" Abby teased.

"Shut up you fucking LAB TECH!" Ziva yelled, hoping that Abby would take the cue.

"FUCKING TERRORIST!" Abby screamed as she continued to pound Ziva.

"Ohmigod, I love you!" Ziva bellowed as Abby continued to slam into her.

With each stroke, Abby gave her response. "I… love… you… too!"

Kate took in the whole scene and made a pleasant observation.

"She's gonna come soon." Kate said as Ziva's breathing became more labored and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

"A little help?" Abby asked of Kate as she continued her assault.

Kate smirked then squatted at the other side of the table near Ziva's head. Ziva turned her head to receive a kiss from Kate. Kate pulled away then spoke. "Time for you to come again; harder than you've ever come in your life." Kate purred into Ziva's ear before reaching out and tweaking her nipples causing Ziva to arch her back and hiss.

Abby chuckled. "I think she likes that… and this." To Ziva's astonishment, Abby had one more gear she hadn't reached. Sweat flew off of Abby's brow in all directions as she impaled Ziva over and over again. The combination of Abby's strokes and Kate's nipple play sent Ziva into the stratosphere. All doubt as to whether or not Ziva could get worked up had been erased. Ziva had been worked up and worked over. With two violent pounds on the table with her fists and the single loudest scream Ziva David had ever let loose, her destruction was over. Abby had defeated her.

Ziva laid on the cool table a sweaty, panting mess. The look in her eyes was one of total submissiveness, love and devotion to all things Abigail Sciuto.

"You really put it to her." Kate said with a hint of sarcasm.

Never taking her eyes off of Ziva, Abby responded. "That's what she does to me." Abby then smiled. "Sorry about the Palestine crack."

"Sorry about the lab tech thing." Ziva replied.

"Whoa, wait! Hold on a second!" Kate said. "What are you two apologizing for? This is a dream, remember?"

Ziva and Abby looked at each other then at Kate. "You're right." Ziva said as she sat up. "This is a dream. And our pretty little Abigail hasn't even come yet."

"Yeah." Kate said ominously as she turned to Abby and took a step toward her. "Ziva came twice and I came three times! Not that I'm complaining."

"Y-You look so cute when you come." Abby said with her typical innocence.

"That's not the poi-… really? I do?" Kate asked with a grin. Abby nodded with a grin as she bit her bottom lip.

"FOCUS! Please!" Ziva snapped. "Jeez! You two are like Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber."

"You did it!" Abby said. "You got it right!" Abby began applauding. Kate joined Abby by clapping her hands and cheering.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ziva said. "There's something else I'm going to get right. And I know just how to do it." Ziva then looked down at Abby's naked pelvic area. Abby looked down to notice that the strap-on was gone. One look at Ziva and she knew where it went.

"Okay." Abby said nodding. "Okay, David. I can take you. Let's do this." Abby took a step toward Ziva before Kate spoke up.

"Uhh, Abby? Yoohoo!" Kate said. Abby looked over at her. Kate winked and smirked then pointed down to her own pelvis. When Abby's eyes fell, they fell upon another strap-on, snug securely on Kate's hips.

Abby's cocky attitude began to melt away as she took a step back. "Whoa!" She said as she put her hands up, taking another step back. "I know where this is going and I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"This is your dream, Abigail." Ziva said. "Of course you're ready for it." Abby continued to back away from the two women slowly advancing on her.

"I mean… I'm ready it's just that, I have to wake up and shut down everything to go home and I am already really wet." Abby replied.

"Shhh." Kate said. "The only things you have to worry about are the wall you're about to back into…" Just then, Abby's back hit the wall with a thud. Kate reached Abby's position first. She pressed her body against Abby's. "… and…" Kate placed a soft kiss on Abby's neck at the same time she tugged on one of Abby's nipple rings causing her purr. This is where Ziva pressed herself to Abby, placed a kiss on the other side of Abby's neck and tugged on the other nipple ring. Ziva then finished Kate's sentence.

"… which one of us gets the front…" Ziva kissed Abby's neck again followed by another kiss by Kate. "… and which one gets the back." Both Ziva and Kate then simultaneously reached down between Abby's legs and began pleasuring her.

"Kate." Abby breathlessly said. "Ziva." She repeated her pleasure-filled cry. "Kate… Ziva."

"Abigail." Ziva softly whispered. "Abigail."

"Abby."

The sharp utterance of her name snapped her out of her unintended slumber. "What the fu…" Abby panted breathlessly as she snapped her head in the direction of her dreambreaker.

"Abby, it's me." Abby focused on the round olive face in front of her for a second before realizing that Ziva was standing in front of her, in the flesh.

"Ziva?" Abby said wiping her eyes. "What time is it? And what are you doing here?"

"It is 8:45 and I left some paperwork on my desk that I wanted to work on tonight." Ziva said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was working before I fell asleep." Abby said as she looked around the lab to reorient herself to the conscious world. "Damn Caf-Pow crash. I never let that happen at work."

"It happens to all of us." Ziva said before leaning in. "Do not tell anyone this, especially DiNozzo, but once, I fell asleep in MTAC." Abby let out a chuckle as she started to shut down her equipment. Ziva paused for a second to think before continuing. "I was about to try this place on U Street that Tony is always talking about…"

"Ben's Chili Bowl." Abby answered.

"Yes. Ben's Chili Bowl." Ziva responded. "How about joining me?"

"Hmmm. Let's see. Law and Order reruns on TNT eating cold Chinese food or hot chili with a hot Israeli chick? Which one do I choose?" Abby teased as she shut down the last of her equipment and motioned for Ziva to head for the door.

"I'll take the hot Israeli chick for two hundred, Alex." Ziva answering as if she were a Jeopardy! contestant as she walked.

"Your American colloquialisms are getting much better! Good job!" Abby exclaimed.

"American television is a wonderful thing." Ziva said as Abby closed the lab door shut and entered the alarm code. They walked toward the elevator in silence. As they waited for the elevator, Ziva spoke again. "Abby… tell me about Agent Todd."

Abby wondered about Ziva's sudden interest in Kate but obliged her nonetheless. "What do you want to know?" Abby asked.

"She was your friend. I am your friend. I was curious about your relationship with her." Ziva said.

"Oh. Okay." Abby said.

"Seeing that you called out to both of us just before you woke up and I must know her in your subconscious, I figured it would be appropriate to ask." Ziva said.

Abby felt a lump in her throat form just as she heard the chiming of the elevator get closer to their floor.

"Exactly… how long were you in the lab… before I woke up?" Abby asked, knowing her propensity for talking in her sleep when extremely tired. Ziva's response was to step forward and deliver a long, lingering kiss to Abby's lips that made the beautiful Goth lightheaded. When Ziva pulled back, she left Abby in stunned silence for a moment. "Oh." Abby said quietly. "That long."

"Did I assume too much?" Ziva asked. Abby's reply came in the form of a second long, lingering kiss that ended a moment before the elevator doors opened. "I guess that was a no." Abby simply smiled as they stepped onto the elevator. She then began to hum a Broadway show tune that was appropriate for the situation and one that to her surprise, Ziva was familiar with as well, as evidenced by Ziva singing along as the elevator doors began to close.

"Dreamgirls keep your fantasies alive… Dreamgirls always love you and they'll be true… Your Dreamgirl can only belong to you!"

**Good, bad or indifferent, please let me know what you think. Writing your first story for a new fandom is always scary because you don't know if you'll be accepted. I eagerly await your responses. Thank you so much for reading. But before you go…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
